When the lights go down
by Miss P
Summary: Miss Parker wants to be loved, when nobody cares, Jarod comes to her rescue.


**When the lights go down.**

_By Miss P._

_Summary: Miss Parker wants to be loved, when nobody cares, Jarod comes to her rescue._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story and I'm not getting paid for writing it._

_Rating: T._

_AN/ I promise I'll update **The dark room** soon,  
it's just so hard to come up with something to write… sorry if I'll keep you waiting… _

_OoOoOoOoO_

It was dark outside. The wind made the leaves of the trees swish softly. That was in fact the only sound that could be heard in the calm night. Jarod silently walked across the street to Miss Parker's house. He smiled to himself as he saw the dim light through her bedroom window. He stood there for a while, watching the light curtains blow in the wind of the open window. He was just about to continue, when he suddenly heard Miss Parker's voice. She seemed angry, but there was something more in her voice. Pain and despair. Jarod stiffened, staring at the window in shock. Was she having a nightmare? He got answer to his thoughts as he heard another voice. A male voice, yelling back at her. Jarod couldn't make out what they were saying, but it was obvious they were having a fight.

He wondered whether he should help her or not. Maybe she would be even madder if he did; it wasn't his business after all.

He knew he had to do something as a loud crash sounded, followed by a even louder scream from Miss Parker.

Jarod ran to the door, he was just about to open it when it opened from the inside. Before he had a chance to react, he was being pushed away by another man. When Jarod regained his balance, the other man was already gone. Jarod walked inside and closed the door. He walked straight to the stairs, heading for her bedroom.

"Miss Parker?" he asked softly as he peeked through the door. First he didn't see anything.

He walked further into the room.

"Parker?"

That's when he saw her. She was sitting on the floor in front of the opened window. Jarod gasped as he realized she was crying, her body was trembling violently. He looked closer, all around her was broken glass and pieces from furniture's. His studied her. She was only wearing a thin white nightdress. The straps of it were pushed down her shoulders, revealing dangerously much of her pale skin. Her hair was hanging in front of her face; it seemed damp, like the rest of her body.

With a frown, Jarod let his gaze travel further down, his eyes stopped at the nightdress, pushed up over her hips. Then he continued, studying her long slender legs. Something was wrong with this picture. Miss Parker would never just sit there, without trying to hide herself, something was wrong. He walked up to her, preparing for the worst.

"Miss Parker… what happened?" He asked, warily pushing the straps so they were back on her shoulders. Miss Parker looked up. Jarod inhaled sharply as he saw her tearstained face. A big bruise had formed over her left eye and her lower lip was broken and bleeding a little.

"Parker, what did he do to you? Please tell me?" Jarod demanded.

"Nothing… he didn't do anything Jarod…" Miss Parker said in a shaky voice.

Jarod shook his head, sure that she was lying.

"Yes… trust me…" he whispered.

Miss Parker looked into his eyes. She snivelled softly.

"He didn't rape me if that's what you think… we just… had a fight…"

Jarod sighed relieved. He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

Miss Parker looked down at her lap. She almost blushed as she realized how she looked. She tried to cover herself, pushing the nightdress over her hips. Jarod patiently waited.

"I just wanted them to care about me… just some sign of affection… but they never thought of me… of what I needed…"

Jarod stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe it. He swallowed hard.

"They?" he asked. "How many did you…" his voice trailed off.

"It doesn't matter how many…"

"I'm so sorry," Jarod whispered, glancing at her sweat-covered body. "I'm really sorry Parker…"

"I can't take it anymore!" Miss Parker said, starting to cry again. Jarod took her in his arms, cradling her to his chest. He gently rocked her back and forth, whispering soothing words. He couldn't believe he was comforting Miss Parker. It was almost unbelievable. He tightened his arms around her. Miss Parker crying slowly turned into softly weeping. She didn't have the strength to push him away, not right now. All she wanted was someone who cared about her and she hadn't realized that person had been in front of her the whole time, her whole life. She had been too blind to see that and just concentrated on chasing him, of capturing him…

"It's going to be okay… I won't let them hurt you anymore…"Jarod soothed.

"I told him how I wanted it… he didn't care… like the others, they never care about foreplay, they never kiss… they just get it on, they only care about themselves… they…" Miss Parker's voice trailed off, she buried her face in Jarod's shirt.

"Why do you do this?"

"I don't know, I just want somebody to care…"

"I do… I love you Parker," Jarod confessed. Miss Parker looked up.

"Do you mean that?" she whispered.

"Of course…"

"Thank you…" Miss Parker leaned back against him, closing her eyes. They sat like that for a long time. Finally Jarod broke the silence.

"Why don't you take a bath or something, while I clean up in here? Will you do that?" he asked warily.

Miss Parker nodded. She didn't want anything more than to clean herself up. To wash the smell of sweat and sex off her.

Jarod helped her up, and with his arm around her waist, he followed her to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

_OoOoOoOoO_

Jarod was finished cleaning the bedroom and Miss Parker still hadn't left the bathroom. He sat down on the bed, letting his hand glide over the clean sheets. He wondered what was taking her so long.

Just as he was about to get up on his feet Miss Parker entered the room. Her hair was dripping wet and her black silk robe tightly wrapped around her bruised body.

She looked at Jarod blankly, walking up to the window and looked out.

"You know…" she started without looking away. "I didn't realized what I was doing until now… I didn't think things would get so… out of control…" Miss Parker paused and sighed deeply. "I brought him here, I wanted him to…" she paused again and Jarod didn't say anything, he just waited patiently for her to continue.

"I wanted this… but it still feels like I was…" Miss Parker's voice trailed off. "It feels so wrong…" she said in a low voice.

Jarod walked up to her, gently sliding his arm around her waist. Miss Parker flinched, but didn't move away from him, she kept her eyes on the trees outside the window.

"You didn't want this, you didn't want him to hurt you the way he did, it's not strange that you feel the way you do," Jarod said softly, hoping his rambling made any sense at all.

Miss Parker shook her head. "I did…"

"No," Jarod cut her off. "I don't think you even wanted to have sex, I was a shrink once, and I believe what you want, what you need is affection, someone who loves you, and you were trying to create an illusion of that with all these men. But none of it was real, and deep down you knows that too. Maybe it's time for you to drop the act and start to listen to your true emotions Parker," he said.

Finally Miss Parker turned her head. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she looked at Jarod.

"So you're gonna open my eyes?" she said a little too harsh.

Jarod shook his head. "Only you can do that," he said softly.

Miss Parker sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Be yourself, open up…"

Miss Parker didn't answer. She turned her eyes back to the window to hide the tears that silently rolled down her cheeks.

But Jarod knew. He could feel her sadness just by looking at her. When no one else had understood her, he had been able to read her like an opened book.

Miss Parker wasn't used to this. She was supposed to be alone in the nights. So no one could see her softer side, the side she only allowed to surface in darkness of the night. But now Jarod was here and it was too late to rebuild the walls around her heart.

"Hey, I'm here for you Parker, you don't have to be alone anymore," Jarod spoke in a low voice and Miss Parker slowly turned to look at him. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Jarod carefully wiped the tears away with his thumb. Miss Parker closed her eyes as she felt his touch. For a few seconds she allowed herself to just relax and listen to her heart. But what she felt scared her, she couldn't do this, there was no way she could let Jarod in. What if she'd get hurt again? What if he'd die, just like all the others she had cared about?

"Let me stay tonight, let me love you. If you can look me in the eye and tell me you truly don't feel anything when the morning comes, I'll leave."

Miss Parker hesitated.

"Please?"

Miss Parker felt herself nod her head. Jarod smiled, taking her in his arms.

Miss Parker was shocked to realize she felt like she'd found that missing piece of her life that she'd been looking for, for so long. All the time he had been there right in front of her, and yet she'd never realized Jarod was what she needed to feel whole.

Miss Parker was too tired to fight her feelings tonight. She'd do as Jarod had said, just give in and not think of the consequences tonight. If she wanted him to leave in the morning, all she had to do was tell him. Somehow that made her feel safe, she still had an option. With a soft sigh, Miss Parker leaned her head against Jarod's chest, her arms around him. She didn't know how long they were standing like this, but she didn't care. She enjoyed this too much to ever want to let go.

Somehow Miss Parker knew that when the morning comes, she would never be able to tell him to go. Maybe that was what Jarod had been counting on. She smiled to herself. She didn't want to think of the future right now. But deep down she already knew that things would be different between them from now, and Miss Parker had a feeling she was going to like it, really like it!

_OoOoOoOoO_

_THE END._

_AN/ It has been quite a while since I wrote TP stories, I just don't have any ideas anymore, maybe I have written to many! lol But I wanted to do something to let you know that I still love J and MP, so I did this! Felt like doing something cute, romantic, with a happy ending, hope you liked it!  
Love ya all!  
/Miss P_


End file.
